Generator Rex and Ben 10 unite
by jbaru
Summary: When Rex is fighting an Evo he found a Nanite Energizer ( the little machine in "without a paddle") and a van Kliess hand print. meanwhile Ben and his friend is attacked by Seven seven. Until a red portal opened
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Generator Rex or Ben 10.

**This is my very first fan-fiction so sorry if this is horrible**

**Please review!**

Rex was walking to the petting zoo when the alarm went off.

"Rex there are an EVO attacking a dock" Six said with his stoic voice.

"Finally, some action!" Rex said cheerfully. "What are we waiting for let's go!"

As the providence ship near the dock Rex Air drop with his smack hand to the multi- headed shark EVO, The EVO growled at Rex and hit him with its large tail but Rex dodge it. Rex Use his smack hand and grab hold of the EVOs tail and smash it to a ship. Rex reaches out to cure but something strange happened The EVO growled with anger and develop spikes on its tail and grow larger, it Bites Rex arm hard.

"Let go!" Rex yelped.

But before the EVO shark could drag Rex to the sea Six dropped down and stab the EVO eye. The EVO growled in pain letting go of Rex. Rex builds his fun chuck and smash it the EVOs head, making it unconscious. Six notice something on one of the shark EVOs head and pulled it before Rex cure the EVO.

"Man what's that all about the EVO just went berserk on me!" Rex said while he holds his bitten arm.

"That EVO was made by Van Kleiss I saw his mark and I found this" Six said as he throw the device to Rex.

" this is a Nanite energizer!" Rex gasped, he remember when a coach tried to put it on him while his on the table tennis champion ship with Noah.

**sorry if this is too short Ben would be on the next chapter so be patient please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating this story I just recover from high fever, and it was the first day of school. Please forgive me **

**Thanks for the review I really appreciate it.**

* * *

"how did a Nanite energizer end up with Van Kleiss?" Rex gave a questioning look.

"you know this device Rex?" six raised an eyebrow.

"yeah, a coach of some school have it, he used it in table tennis" Rex huffed.

Suddenly Rex's Communicator beeped.

"Rex Van Kleiss is in the downtown research lab, Get there now." White Knights said.

" Well now we can make him spill it" Rex grinned.

As Providence carrier get on top of the research lab Rex and six dropped down. When dropping down Rex build his Punk Buster and destroy the roof bellow him.

"Sorry I couldn't find the door" Rex grinned standing on the rubble and skallamander.

"Rex, why am I not surprised to see you foiling my plan?" Van Kleiss said with a irritated voice.

"it seems that I have to deal with you personally" Van Kleiss ordered bio-wulf to attack.

As bio-wulf pounce at Rex there was a green flash kick the side of bio-wulf. Six and bio-wulf began to clash claw and blade. While rex build his Blaster Caster and whip at Van Kleiss who jump out off the way. Rex then build his smack hand and hit Van Kleiss side sending him to the side of the lab, but Van Kleiss only grinned.

"What's so funny Van creep?" Rex gave off a confused look.

"This" as Van Kleiss said

a red portal appear next to Van Kleiss Gold Gauntlet and Rex arm. Van Kleiss Quickly grabbed Rex arm before the teen could react van Kleiss Shot out a electric burst from his gauntlet, the teen clench his teeth together holding his scream. Van Kleiss pulled Rex near him and grinned.

"Now to take out the trash" Van Kleiss chuckled as he dropped the teen, a red portal appear bellow Rex sending him somewhere else.

Six was caught off guard by Bio-Wulf kick him in the stomach.

" Bio- wulf come we have finish our business here" Van Kleiss said to his loyal pack member and disappear.

Six stab his magna blade to the ground in frustration. But something was off fro

Six to base, Rex has been teleported by breach locate him quickly by his biometric." Six said stoically

* * *

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING KARATE MAN, WRATH DOES NOT LIKE IT WHEN YOU INTURUPT MY SUMO SLAMMER SHOWS!" Wrath growled .

Slamming Seven-seven to the ground, Seven-seven use his blaster to wrath, making wrath get off him before he could stand up a pink orb hit him multiple time by Gwen. Kevin hits Seven-seven with his hammer arm making him unconscious.

"That, was too easy" Ben smiled as he transformed back.

But before Kevin could say a word a red portal appear on top of him and something dropped down making Kevin fall with it. Ben Laugh at Kevin while Gwen help Kevin up and saw a unconscious teen about Bens age with a orange jacket and goggles.

"Who is this guy" Ben pointed

"I don't know but when he wakes up his goanna have a beating of his live" Kevin crunched his fist together. Gwen elbowed him in the stomach.

"we have to help him, lets drive him to a hospital and-" Before Gwen could finish her sentence the teen opened his eyes.

"What happen?" the teen ask as he rubbed his shoulder.

"We don't know you fell out of a portal, Care to explain?" Gwen asked suspiciously.

" I don't know my memory a bit fuzzy" the teen said as he stand

"What's your name kid?" Kevin said crossing his arm.

"I'm Rex" the teen smiled.


End file.
